Most vehicles in operation today (and many other devices) are powered by internal combustion (IC) engines. Internal combustion engines typically have a plurality of cylinders or other working chambers where combustion occurs. Under normal driving conditions, the torque generated by an internal combustion engine needs to vary over a wide range in order to meet the operational demands of the driver. Over the years, a number of methods of controlling internal combustion engine torque have been proposed and utilized. Some such approaches contemplate varying the effective displacement of the engine. Engine control approaches that vary the effective displacement of an engine by sometimes skipping the firing of certain cylinders are often referred to as “skip fire” engine control. In general, skip fire engine control is understood to offer a number of potential advantages, including the potential of significantly improved fuel economy in many applications. Although the concept of skip fire engine control has been around for many years, and its benefits are understood, skip fire engine control has not yet achieved significant commercial success.
It is well understood that operating engines tend to be the source of significant noise and vibrations, which are often collectively referred to in the field as NVH (noise, vibration and harshness). In general, a stereotype associated with skip fire engine control is that skip fire operation of an engine will make the engine run significantly rougher than conventional operation. In many applications such as automotive applications, one of the most significant challenges presented by skip fire engine control is vibration control. Indeed, the inability to satisfactorily address NVH concerns is believed to be one of the primary obstacles that has prevented widespread adoption of skip fire types of engine control.